Hunter x Reader
by Nechi the Killer
Summary: You thought you were the Last Survivor, until the Four Survivors, Zoey, Francis, Louis, and Bill are the Same Safe Room you're currently in. You all escape Mercy Hospital, but you didn't! What happens when you're Ex is the Hunter that saved you from the Horde?


Okay, guys! Now this is a Left 4 Dead, Hunter x Reader One-Shot. As Always, some tips to understand the story.

**1. Rated T for a Little Bit of Fluff, even though I don't know what the fuck that is. And for Cursing/Swearing.**

**2. If you don't like Rated M, hit that little Back Button in the Corner.**

**3. I do not own Left 4 Dead.**

**4. (Y/N) Means Your Name. (F/C) Means Favorite Color. All you need to know.**

**5. Enjoy the One-Shot, and don't stop being Pretty!**

**Ages: (Y/N) 15, Hunter 16 (But looks 18)**

* * *

_Hunter x Reader_

I awoke with a tiny scream. Cold Sweat covered my body as I took deep breaths. I threw the Blankets off me and grabbed my Double Pistols. I'm in a Safe Room. Almost to Mercy Hospital. I ran in the Bathroom and closed the door. I put my Pistols on the Counter and turned the Fosit on to Cold. I washed my face and quickly turned it off before the Zombies outside notice. I may be alone, but I'm a Good Pistol Shooter, along with a Assault Rifle, but there was none here. Only a Shotgun and Machine Gun. So I grumbled and walked out the Bathroom. I covered up the Cuts with the Bandages and Alcohol. Then I strapped a Medkit on myself. Bringing Along a Pipebomb, Pain Pills, and a Machine Gun. I took a deep breath before opening the door, I readied myself by putting my Pistols up. But there were no Infected there. I blinked before looking around. Then I ran up the stairs and turned into a Hallway. I know this Hospital very well since I've been here before. I have these Visions of the Future, I keep seeing this Hunter and a Human in it. I shook my head and glared down the Hallway. I turned a Corner, I shot a couple of Infected before a familiar Sound came from the Roof. I climbed the Ladder and threw the Pipebomb, all the Infected screeched before running after it. I threw it far enough to get it off the Roof. I quickly ran to a House with a Radio.

"Hello! Please Respond, if you are Not Infected." I pressed a Button.

"I'm not Infected, please come and get me!" I responded.

"Are you sure?" The Man asked.

"Yes I'm God Damn sure! This is not my To Do List to get Eaten by all these Infected."

"Alright, we'll be there in 15 Minutes, News Copper 5 out." I put down the Radio Thingy. I'm a 15-year-old. Still a Teenager by Mind, but Grown Woman by Heart. I quickly grabbed Two More Pipebombs as I heard more Screams, then the Doors opened and I pointed my Guns, but there were 4 More Survivors. They closed the doors and looked at me. I was Short, fuck! I shrunk under their stare before my arms fell limply to my sides.

"Can we work together?" I asked.

"No! Every Man for themselves!" The Guy with the Tattoos yelled.

"Francis, she's just a Child!" The Girl with the Pink Jacket yelled. She walked over to me. "Of course we can." I smiled and nodded before grabbing one of my Pipebombs, I lit it before throwing it out the Window. The Infected screamed before running after it again. I opened the door and ran upstairs before shooting some of the Zombies.

* * *

The Next 15 Minutes was the Best of my Life, I'm finally not alone! The Chopper got here on time and we all ran over to it. I jumped off the Roof and was the Last to get there. I jumped in and sat next to the Old Guy with the Cigarette. "Everyone ready?" The Pilot asked. We all nodded and he took off. Before I heard a scream of a Hunter, and a Smoker before a Slimy Tounge wrapped around my waist, catching my arms. I screamed as I was pulled from the Helicopter.

"(Y/N)!" Zoey screamed as I was being pulled up to a Smoker. I quickly shot the tongue off me and fell to the ground. I looked around before I saw the Girl arguing with the Pilot. Then it just flew away. Leaving me here with the Infected chasing after it. I quickly killed the Smoker before the Helicopter was getting smaller every second. I fell to my Knees, there were no more Zombies up here. They all fell off the Roof chasing the Helicopter. I could only picture the Hunter did too. I put my Head in my Hands before sobbing. My Guns on my lap. I heard a Growl from a Roof and my Head shot to the Roof. The Hunter glared down at me. I sniffed before it pounced at me. I pointed my Gun at it and shot it, but it missed. The Hunter landed in front of me and I yelped in surprise, and fear. I stepped back and pointed a Shaky Hand and Gun to the Hunter. When it stepped closer, I tried to shoot it, but it clicked. What?! Great! Fucking out of Bullets at a Time like this! The Hunter grinned evilly, showing his Razor Sharp teeth. I gulped heavily before it slugged me over its shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelled. Punching it repeatedly in the Back. I heard the Helicopter in the Distance. The Hunter growled before the Helicopter flew over to the Hospital, it landed before the Hunter pounced away with me. I screamed for Zoey and she ran over, before the Hunter was airborne. My Machine Gun dropped and the rest of my Supplies except for the Med Kit. The Hunter landed in an Alley and crawled to a Door. He opened it gently before walking inside. I whimpered as he set me on the couch and crawled on top of me. Staining my (F/C) Jacket and Black Skinny Jeans with Blood. My bottom lip quivered before crawling back. He snarled before sitting back, his hands on his knees looking at me with his Bottom Lip out a little. I looked at where his eyes were suppose to be. The Snarl disappeared from his face when I put my Guns down. He looked at my Guns as I knocked them to the floor. Then I rubbed my eyes. "So, what do you want?" I asked, expecting him to magically speak. I wiggled my fingers and spun around in my mind before he shrugged.

"You." Even though his voice was hoarse and I could barely hear him. I heard that simple word. And I blushed heavily. The Hunter grinned evilly again, before the Door opened again. The Hunter hugged me tightly and I put my hands up. Another fucking Smoker. His long tongue dangling to the ground. I grumbled before the Hunter yelped and jumped off me, he suddenly laid me down and stroked my cheek with his pointer finger. The Smoker looked over at me and walked over. Closing the door with his Tongue. I gulped heavily as the Hunter smirked up at the Smoker. He said something I couldn't quite understand. "Us." Is what I heard. Then I closed my eyes and put my finger on the Machine Gun. They didn't notice, but the Smoker ratted me out. The Hunter growled before catching my finger, gripping it tightly. I squeaked before I heard a pop. My finger broke and a tear streamed down my face. I never broke anything before. I was always careful. Then I snatched my arm back and turned on my side, my back facing the Infected, that were probably about to attack me in any giving moment. I poked my finger with my other hand and sniffed as it was thumping. I bent my finger slowly and held it close to my chest. Mom said that was my lucky finger. Now it's broken. Then the Hunter kissed my tears away and a wave washed over me, soon I was blushing again.

"(Y/N!" I heard Zoey call. The Infected growled and the Smoker's tongue wrapped around my waist and dragged me to a closet. I could smell a cigarette in here when the Smoker closed the Door, the Hunter sitting on my lap. The Smoker behind us hiding in the Clothes. "Are ya in here?!" Zoey yelled, opening the Front Door. The Hunter covered my mouth and I rolled my eyes before climbing the shelf. Grabbing the Hunter by the Hood and pulling him up too. I crouched in a Little Space above and dragged the Hunter with me. Wait, when did I join their side? Oh, when that stupid Hunter broke my finger and covered my fucking mouth! Since when did I take their side. Oh, since the Hunter's Fingernail shaped Claws were tapping against my knees. Zoey opened the Closet door and looked around. She tapped her Gun on the shelf we were on and it hit my stomach. "I think I found her." Zoey said, she then grabbed my Broken Hand and dragged me from the Shelf, the Hunter growled and grabbed my ankles. I hit my head on the wall and passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, I heard screaming from outside. I could tell the Smoker was right beside me since it stinks in here. Then I was picked up and dragged to another room. Then I heard the Hunter's screeching and Bill's screams, then Infected coming towards them. I opened my eyes, everything was dark. I was placed on a Drawer and the Smoker and I looked at each other. I pressed my knees to my chest and looked at my broken finger, the Smoker eyed it too and took my Med-Kit from my Belt.

"We can help you." It said. I looked up at the Smoker before nothing else was heard outside.

"You can talk?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Yes, after learning from all of your kind after all these years." The Hunter entered the room when the Smoker was wrapping Bandages with Alcohol around my hand, and then he put a hand cast over it. I smiled and looked at it. "There ya go!" He smiled and I poked my hand a few times.

"A first time in a Cast is Awesome." I said, then I jumped off the Drawer. Then I looked at the Hunter who had Blood all over himself.

"Is she better?" He asked.

"I don't know." Smoker shrugged.

"Yes, I am." I said, smiling. "Do y'all have names?"

"I'm Gary." The Smoker said, waving a little before sitting on the bed.

"And I'm John." The Hunter said, I nodded. Then a memory flashed through my head of someone named John, my Ex before he became an infected in front of me. Then I looked at John.

"John?" He smiled.

"I knew you'd remember me, (Y/N)." He said. I smiled and hugged him tightly, before I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his claws tapping on my hips. "Sorry for breaking your hand." He said.

"It's alright. Pretty worth it since I tried to shoot you." He nodded.

"I have just one question." Gary walked out the closed the door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can... Can I bite you?" He whispered. I opened my eyes and pulled back, then I smiled.

"Of course you can. But promise me this, if I become a Hunter like you, make sure I don't break my ankles and those teeth of yours don't hurt." He nodded.

"I'll make sure you don't break your legs, and I'll make sure it doesn't hurt." Then he smashed his lips on mine and cupped my cheek in his hand. I closed my eyes. When he pulled back, he untied my hair and it fell to the Middle of my Back. He combed it softly.

"Are you sure I can Bite your Neck, (Y/N)?" He whispered.

"You're the one that asked. So go ahead." I tilted my head to the left and he combed my hair back, before licking the spot he was going to bite. I groaned. Closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck. Then he growled and looked for my sweet spot. He knew he found it when I gasped and clung to him. Then he snickered at my reaction and sat on the bed. With me on his lap.

"Don't scream, it'll attract the Horde." He whispered. I nodded my head quickly. His Mouth opened and he bit down on my neck. I gasped softly and slowly felt my soul linger away. But mostly the Blood running down my back, stomach, and arm. "I'll see you when you wake my, My Beautiful Princess." John whispered, before I blacked out.

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep... Those were the only noises I heard. I groaned softly and opened my eyes. Blinking them a few times to adjust to the sunlight. But, I could see a familiar Blue Hooded Zombie. Standing in the Corner of the Dark Room, his arms folded and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Heh, Welcome to the Dead, Princess."


End file.
